Daughter of Slender
by FuyuAkari107
Summary: Aena is a human. But she's not really regular. Because her father is Slenderman. She hates the theories about Slenderman. Because they're all lies. But then she meets a boy named Jay Ravene who has been hunting her down for three years. She gains uncontrollable powers. And Jay grows more suspicious of her. And even fonder of her. Can Aena survive? Or will she be haunted forever?
1. Lost

**Chapter One: Lost**

Aena walked through the woods.

It was getting dark. Moonlight filtered through the trees.

Aena was lost. She had to admit it. "Hello?" she shouted. She could hear her voice echo through the forest.

That was the only reply. Besides the hooting of an owl. There was a slight breeze in the air.

Her waist-length black hair fluttered around, wisps of it in her face. Her pale, pale face. So pale, it was almost white.

Aena sighed and pulled out her map.

These directions made no sense whatsoever.

She stuffed it back in her satchel bag. Aena surveyed the forest.

The fog was thick and she could only see about two and a half feet away. Something grabbed her. Something with a blank face, albino white skin, a suit, and inky, black tentacles shooting out of its back.

Aena stared at the creature. She recognized that creature.

It was in thousands of pictures. And every time she saw one of those pictures, she would fight the urge to yell at them.

Because she was related to that creature.

Because it was her father.

"Dad. Where are we going?" she asked from above his head.

He gave no reply.

"Dad."

Still nothing.

" _Dad_ "

"What?"

"Where are we going?"

Again, no reply.

Aena sighed.

He barely ever talked.

She didn't know why.

And whenever he _did_ talk, it was usually to her or when he was impersonating someone else.

Aena glared at him. "Can you at least put me down?"

He shook his head.

"You need to work on talking." she muttered.

Slender continued walking.

She sighed again. Aena looked at the several dead, human bodies lying on the floor ahead.

A few were hung on the branches of the trees.

She knew that they were getting closer to home.

Slender put her down on the ground.

Aena walked quickly into the cabin.

Slender followed, still walking.

She ran around the house, shutting the windows and pulling the curtains closed.

Aena finished and plopped herself down on the couch. She pulled out her phone and continued writing why Slender wasn't evil.

Or murderous.

Okay, that was a lie. But he only did that because those people were about to go insane.

She hated her life.

Aena finally finished and turned off her phone.

Slender was making toast. He threw her a piece.

Aena caught it. She bit off a piece.

"Go do your homework." he said expressionlessly.

Aena nodded and went into her bedroom.

She sat down at her desk, where a pile of textbooks were. Aena sighed.

She pulled one off the top and started to study.

* * *

Aena finished her homework. She went back into the living room.

Slender was in the kitchen, making soup.

She watched. "Need some help?"

Slender looked up and nodded.

Aena grabbed some herbs. "You're gonna need this." She sprinkled it into the soup.

Slender tilted his head.

She bit her lip. "Dad, who is my mother?" she asked quietly.

"Aena, you _know_ you're not supposed to bring up that topic." he scolded.

Aena nodded. "I know, it's just… I don't know who she is or what she's like. And I-"

Slender put a tentacle over her mouth. "Hush."

Aena pushed the tendril away. "Fine." she muttered. She turned to the door.

"Don't get lost again." he warned in a monotone voice.

Aena sighed. "I'll try." she mumbled, pushing open the door. Aena ran out into the fresh air.

The wind whistled in her ears. Ravens flew overhead.

Aena headed for the cafe. She looked down at her feet as she walked.

People stared at her as she passed by.

Aena looked at her hands.

Blood covered them. Dry clumps were wedged under her fingernails.

She shoved her hands into the pocket of her jeans.

Aena walked faster, bumping into a boy.

The boy stared down at her with cold, icy blue eyes.

Aena stared back.

His face moved closer to hers.

Aena punched him. "Stay away from me!" she yelled. She turned around and ran into the woods.

The boy ran after her.

The fog got thicker. Ravens flew away quickly.

Slender jumped out from the trees. His tentacle arms reached for the boy.

The boy's eyes widened. He backed up.

Aena and Slender ran away.

The boy watched. "She's not scared of him?" he whispered. "That means…" He trembled in fear. "I have found the daughter of Slender."

* * *

 **What do you think? Weird? Okay? Good? Please review!**


	2. Befriended

**Chapter Two: Befriended**

Aena was out of breath.

Slender was not.

She leaned against the door.

"What happened?" Slender asked.

"He tried to kiss me…"

Slender nodded. "Do you know why?"

Aena shook her head.

He sighed and went into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Aena went back outside, sitting on the stump beside the door. She buried her face in her hands.

The boy from before peeked out from behind a tree.

She spotted him and scowled. "You."

He raised his hands in surrender and stepped out.

Aena narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?" she growled.

The boy sighed. "I came to say sorry. You just look like someone I knew." he admitted quietly.

Aena's expression softened. "I forgive you."

He brightened. "Thanks. I'm Jay. Jay Ravene."

Aena smiled. "Aena Slenere."

"Like Slenderman?"

She winced. "No."

Jay nodded slowly. ' _She's lying_ ' he thought.

Aena stood. "So who did I remind you of?"

He looked away. "I'll tell you sometime else. But my mom is probably wondering where I am so…"

"I don't have a mom."

"What?"

"She died when I was born."

Jay nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"No need. I never knew her anyways." Aena said, voice hard.

"What about your dad?" he asked.

"Oh he's uh, not very social. Doesn't like to meet new people."

Jay sighed. "Okay then. See you later." He turned around and left.

Aena exhaled in relief and ran a hand through her hair. She went back inside.

* * *

 **Jay's POV**

I ran up into my room and plopped myself onto my chair.

I turned on the laptop and opened a file.

Inside were thousands of pictures of Slender.

Slender and a girl.

A girl who looked like Aena.

I stared at the pictures. She had the same, raven black hair. The same lightning blue eyes.

The same pale, nearly white skin.

The same beautiful face.

I couldn't believe that a monster like Slender could have such a beautiful daughter like Aena.

I finally tore my eyes away and shut down the laptop.

I stood and collapsed onto my bed.

I found her.

And now, I would have to save her from that terrible, terrible murderous creature.

* * *

Aena ate some soup. "This is actually pretty good." she commented.

"Thank you." Slender replied cheerfully.

Aena was surprised. "I haven't heard you use expression since I was four."

Her father was silent.

She sighed and continued eating the soup.

Her phone chirped.

She pulled it out.

A new text message.

Aena read it. ' _Meet me at the cafe. ~Jay'_

She pocketed the phone and stood. Aena left the house.

Slender watched. His gaze lingered on the last spot he saw her.

He faced his soup once more and continued eating.

* * *

Aena stuffed her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. She looked around.

Jay emerged from the building, two cups of coffee held in his hands.

Aena smiled warmly. "Hey."

"Hey!" he replied gaily, sitting at one of the tables.

Aena sat across for him.

He pushed the coffee towards her.

She accepted it.

"Again, I'm sorry about that uh, moment."

Aena stared hard at him. "And once more, I forgive you."

Jay drank his coffee. "Aena, I know that Slender is your dad."

Her eyes widened. "But I neve-"

"Yeah, I know. You never told me. But the facts are all there. You're practically a teenage girl version of him. Except you have a face."

Aena nodded. "So are you gonna bombard me with a bunch of questions now?"

"Nah, that'll stress you out for life." he joked.

Aena laughed.

Jay finished his coffee.

Aena stared in amazement. "You finished that fast."

Jay grinned. "Yeah."

Aena blinked. She too finished her coffee.

Jay stood. "So uh, are you going to kill me now?" he asked, eyeing her nervously.

Aena laughed and shook her head, walking over to him.

She gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Jay blushed.

"I have to get home. Dad made soup. And I have to finish my bowl."

Jay was awestruck. "The infamous Slenderman cooks?"

Aena giggled. "Yeah. Why not?" She walked back home.

Jay watched her go.

His friend, Devon appeared beside him. He blew a low whistle. "You caught quite a girl."

Jay punched him. "We're only friends."

"Yeah, sure."


	3. Memories

**Chapter Three: Memories**

Aena washed the dishes, her face expressionless.

Slenderman was reading the newspaper.

"Dad. Can you tell me about mom?" she asked quietly.

Slender lowered the newspaper and shook his head.

Aena dropped a dish, making it shatter. "You never will, will you?" she whispered.

"No, Aena it's not li-"

"Yes it is! Everytime I bring up mom, you just tell me you'll tell me later! When is later, huh?" Aena screamed.

Slender winced. "Aena, I-"

"Don't 'Aena I' me!" she growled, storming off to her room.

Slender went back to his newspaper. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. Because monsters can't cry.

* * *

Aena collapsed onto her bed and closed her eyes, pulling the covers over her head.

The sound of nightingales sounded from out the window.

She soon fell asleep, tears still streaming from her eyes.

* * *

Aena looked out from the bushes.

The landscape was sepia.

She saw herself when she was younger.

Young Aena stood several feet away from the cabin, in front of a woman.

A woman who was slathered in blood.

Aena's eyes were wide.

Tears were falling from the little girl's eyes.

And then it came out out the cabin.

Slenderman.

Aena stumbled backwards.

Young Aena looked up at him. "Dad?" she whispered.

Slender nodded. "Yes. I am your dad." he lied.

* * *

Aena woke up, breathing heavily, her eyes wide with fear.

She clutched the covers with inhuman strength. She sighed and got out of bed.

There was a knock at the door.

Aena ran out into the common room. She thrust open the door before her so-called dad could come get it.

Jay stood before her, smiling, holding a freesia.

She stared at the flower, surprised. "Oh. Hey Jay."

He smiled and gave it to her.

She inspected it. "Thanks."

"Have him come in!" yelled Slender from the kitchen.

Jay stepped inside nervously. "Was that-"

"Yeah. That was Slenderman. Get over it." she growled.

He shrugged. "Okay then."

Slender came out, holding, two cups of water. He offered them to the two wordlessly.

Aena took one.

Jay clasped his hand around the other.

Slenderman retreated back to his room.

The black-haired girl blinked. "So, uh…"

"Could you show me around?"

"Sure."

Aena stood.

Jay copied.

She put her glass down on the table and smirked, taking his hand. "Ready?"

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"Oh, you'll see."

Jay felt as if his breath got knocked out of him.

Shadows ran past his vision.

Aena let go and they reappeared in the forest.

"Um, a tour of the house…"

"I know what you're here for."

"What is that?"  
"You're here for me. And when you do capture me, you try and find out about my dad's past."

Jay blinked "How di-"

"I can read minds. Something he can't do."

He nodded. "Okay, you got me. I'm so stu-"

"Amazing." she corrected. "You're amazing. You take the risk to go find Slender. And… and me…"

Jay was shocked. "Really?"

Aena nodded. "Yeah. Just try not to get killed, okay?"

"So should I go back to your house or-"

"Go home."

"Wow, you're nice."

"Yeah. The hunters are out at this time. And you do not want to be called as the 'Son of Slender', do you?"

He shook his head. "I guess not. Bye."

"Bye."

And all of a sudden, it happened.

 **Flashback**

"I guess not. Goodbye."

"But Nikou-"

"Hey, don't worry about me."

"But I love you. How can I not worry?"

There was a surprised look in his eyes. "You… you love me?"

Aena nodded. "Yes, Nikou. I love you."

"Saika. I love you too." he whispered, pulling her closer…

 **Flashback End**

Another memory from another life.

Yes, she had a previous life.

* * *

 **Sorry guys. It took a while to update. I have too many stories to write... Yeah, it's a bit short... Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Distrust

**Chapter Four: Distrust**

"Dad? Do you know anyone named Saika?" Aena asked as she entered the living room.

Slender hesitated. "No."

She narrowed her eyes. "Did you ever… kill someone named Saika?"

"...Yes."

Aena turned and ran.

" _Aena_!" He screamed, running after her.

She blended into the shadows and reappeared, hitting her head against Jay's.

"Ow…" she groaned, holding her head in her hands.

Jay's eyes widened. "Aena! I'm so sorry!" he apologized quickly.

"Nah, it's fine." she muttered.

He blinked. "Uh, what happened?"

"My past happened." she replied coldly.

"Woah. Must be really bad if you sound _that_ angry." He observed.

Aena nodded vigorously.

"Wanna come to my house?" he asked.

"Maybe."

"Please?"

"Whatever."

Jay beamed and grabbed her wrist, dragging her home.

"Hey! That hurts!"

"Deal with it!"

She cursed under her breath and pulled away with inhuman strength, shade-walking to his house.

Jay looked around for her. "Don't you disappear on me!"

* * *

Aena sat cross-legged on Jay's bed.

"I shouldn't have trusted you." she muttered as she watched Jay hook up wires to her clothes.

Jay remained silent.

"Why do I have to do this? First it's just the wires. Next it's gonna be the government!" the black-haired girl groaned.

"Then just leave!"

"I can't! You have that magic barrier around your house! Once I get in, I can't get out!"

He blinked. "Wait, what?"

Aena rolled her eyes. "You have a barrier around your house."

"How do I disable it?"

"Like I said, it's magic. You _can't_ disable it."

"So no one can disable it?"

"I said _you_ can't."

"Then who can disable it?"

"Stop saying disable!"

"Fine." he sighed.

Aena ripped off the wires and opened his bedroom window.

She stuck her right hand through, only to be stopped by an invisible wall.

She continued pushing, the blockade becoming more and more visible.

It pulsed a violent red.

"Aena, just stop already. It's making me have a headache." Jay growled.

She pressed her non-dominant hand on the barrier and it smashed, the pieces fading into the air.

"See you later, bird." she teased, jumping out the window.

What she didn't notice that her irises were blood red and wisps of her hair were white.

But Jay noticed.

"Aena Slenere! Wait!" he shouted.

Jay shook his head and swung his legs over the window.

He cautiously scaled down the side of the house and broke into a run.

* * *

Aena darted into the woods, fishing her pocket knife out.

She flipped open the stygian iron blade.

Jay was in the middle of the clearing, looking around.

"Aena?"

She winced, hearing the name.

Her given name.

She hated that name.

"I am Saika." she growled, stepping out of the shadows.

"Saika?" Jay whispered.

* * *

 **Jay's POV**

Saika.

I knew that name very well.

Saika Kamei was a girl in my class.

She committed suicide when she was in fifth grade.

"Dang. Saika, I haven't seen you since… well, fifth grade!"

She growled, raising her knife.

Wait.

A knife?

Was she going to kill me?"

Saika started towards me.

I ran to the waterfall.

There it was.

Straight ahead.

All I had to do was-

Aena - wait, no - Saika grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going, my little bird?" she hissed into my ear.

I struggled against her grip.

"How are you alive?" I managed to ask.

"Oh, I'm not allowed to tell you that." She smirked.

And everything went black.

* * *

Slender squeezed lemons into a dog's eyes.

Oh, this was so much fun.

He tossed the yellow fruit aside and strolled down shady path.

That was when he heard the scream.

A scream he was quite familiar with.

It was the same scream he heard after he killed a victim.

He started rushing towards the woods.

* * *

Jay woke up to find himself in Aena's cabin.

Slender 'looked' down at him.

He yelped.

The pale-skinned creature shrugged and backed up.

Jay propped himself up, his blue and white hair falling in his eyes.

Saika blinked.

She was leaning against the wall.

But something was off.

Her eyes were normal.

Yet, her hair remained the same.

"You're awake."

"What happened?" he questioned.

"The barrier did something to me."

"Yeah, you turned into Saika."

She winced. "S-S-Saika?"  
"You know her?"  
"No."

He licked his dry lips.

"Okay then."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the views! Didn't think people would like yet another one of my OC stories XD. Please review! It would help a lot! Oh, and I apologize for not updating my stories. I'm... working around that. School starts for me soon! Keep that in mind!**


End file.
